Finding Happiness
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request for Choatic Raiden... NejixOC, HinataxOC NejiHina and OCxOC


I do not own Naruto. This is another request for Raiden, I hope you enjoy it

Pairings: NejiXOC, HinataXOC, NejiHina (aka Hyuugacest) and OCxOC

--

Neji watched her train each and every day. He knew it was wrong to desire such a fragile beauty, but Hinata was like a rare flower that you only see once in a few years. He loved her ever since he was younger and it was decided that he would be her protector. He desired Hinata and hopefull fate would shine down on him and he could spend the rest of his life not as her protector, but as her lover. He went into his bathroom and took a shower. He had a date today with one of the members of another prestigous clan in Konoha the Hiawatari clan. Aida had been his ANBU captain for a while when he finally decided to ask her out. He remebered that day like it was almost yesterday.

-----

He walked towards her after they had finished their mission. She had smiled at him and motioned for him to sit next to her. He was sweating a bit as he thought she was really pretty and for the moment he knew he had no chance with Hinata as she was dating Raiden Uchiha.

"What did you need, Neji?", Aida asked him.

"I was wondering if when we got back to Konoha...you would want to go on a date with me?", Neji asked her.

Aida had just smiled and kept quiet for a bit as if she were deep in thought.

"Why have you asked me that question?", Aida asked him a few moments later.

"Because I think you are pretty, we both come from well-bred clans and I wanted to", Neji had said neglecting to tell her about his love fro Hinata.

"Why else, Neji?", Aida had asked him her blue-green eyes never wavering from his pale lilac gaze.

"What do you mean?", he asked her. "There is no other reason"

"If you want to go on a date with me I require the truth. Otherwise it will be a waste of our time.", Aida said to him.

Neji looked at her knowing she was right. She was only three years his senior and yet she seemed to posess an uncanny ability to be able to see more than what was said to her or written. It was one of the qualities he found most intriguing about his ANBU captain. He was also tahnkful that just the two of them had been asigned on the mission as the rest of the ANBu were either placed in other missions or in the hospital. He glacned at her and thought to himself that she really was pretty and maybe until he could be with Hinata she would be a decent person to date.

"Well Neji...are you going to answer me?", Aida had asked him.

"Well...it's...complicated.", Neji said.

"I will not judge you for whatever it is you seem to be afraid of me knowing.", Aida said.

Neji took a deep breath and looked at Aida. "I'm...I think I'm in love with Hinata.", he said.

"Hinata? Your cousin? Isn't she dating Raiden Uchiha?", Aida asked him.

"Yes.", Neji said.

"I see. So is the purpose for asking me out to try and forget your feelings for Hinata?", Aida asked him.

"That is only part of it. I do find you attractive-", Neji started.

"But you love Hinata.", Aida finished for him.

"Yeah I guess it's kind of stupid to ask you if you wanted to go on that date now", Neji said.

"On the contrary, I would love to go on a date with you, Neji.", Aida said to him.

"Really?", Neji asked mildly surprised.

"Yes. If you want consider it a way for both of us to forget the ones we want for a little while.", Aida said to him.

"Both of us? What do you mean?", Neji asked.

"While you love Hinata...I am in love with the Uchiha that your Hinata is seeing.", Aida said.

Neji's eyes widened in realization, then softened noticeably. "I see. That makes perfect sense now."

After that they had returned to Konoha holding hands.

----

Hinata had finished her training and heard her father calling her. She ran into the house and bumped right into Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan", Hinata had said to him.

He looked at her and had to move his face away as to not do something stupid. "It is quite alirght, Hinata-sama", Neji said and walked out the door.

Hinat just watched him leave. Her cheeks held a light blush to him as her eyes followed him out the door. She wished that he was the one she could be with. So far father had asked her to date Raiden Uchiha. At first she was reluctant, but then Neji didn't seem interested in her and so she accepted. She would go out on dates with Raiden and smile and have fun. Truthfully, though she thought of him as a brother or just a friend. These were her father's wishes and all she could hope to do was wait until her father came to his senses and allowed her to marry Neji. She sighed getting up and rushing to her father's office. She knew where Neji was going and honestly she didn't ever want to see him and the Hiwatari clan bitch together. Neji would be hers and she would find a way to make sure of that.

Hinata knocked on her father's office door and went inside. There she saw Raiden and her father drinking tea and seemingly discussing something. Her father motioned for her to sit as a branch member poured her a cup of tea. She smiled and the branch member left the room.

"Hinata, as you know you will one day have to take over the Hyuuga clan", Hiashi said. "Therefore I would like to go with Raiden and learn as much as you possibly can from him."

"What do you mean father?", Hinata asked him.

"In other words I want you to learn everything from proper etiquette to how to please a man in bed.", Hiashi stated.

Hinata blushed and spit out her tea in shocked. "Father isn't proper to be a virgin until your married?", Hinata asked. She had planned on giving her virginity to Neji and she couldn't possibly be expected to give Raiden what she thought of as the greatest gift she could give Neji.

"Yes, but seeing as how you do not seem to be able to do much right. I want you to be taught so it will be easier for whoever I pick as your husband. The heads of both the branch and main families know of this. I will tell you the person that you are supposed to marry within a few days time and you shall marry them that same evening.", Hiashi said. "Now I have work to attend to. Raiden I place my daughter in your care.", Hiashi said.

Raiden nodded and left taking Hinata with him to the Uchiha mansion. He set her down on the couch in what looked to be the livingroom area. She looked at him full of defiance and fear.

"I will not give you my virginity.", Hinata said to him extremely upset due to her father's words.

"I wasn't expecting you to.", Raiden said and then looked at her. "I will teach you everything, but that"

"Why? Why are you suddenly being so nice? You never paid attention when we went out on dates.", Hinata said.

"Becuase princess...your virginity is not the one I want to take", Raiden said.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Hinata asked him.

"As beautiful as I think you are...I want someone else.", Raiden said sighing.

"Oh", Hinata said suddenly interested. "Who are you interested in? And why haven't you asked her out instead of me?"

Raiden eyed Hinata suspiciously. "Are you trying to say that you also love someone else?", he asked her.

"No fair. You can't answer my question with anothe question.", Hinata said now feeling more relaxed.

"I guess you're right. Aida Hiwatari, but she knows nothing about my feelings towards her.", Raiden said.

"Ah ok. She's dating _my_ Neji at the moment", Hinata said softly.

"_Your_ Neji?", Raiden asked chuckling.

"I-I...W-What I m-m-meant t-to s-say...", Hinata started saying blushing.

"It's alright Hinata.", Raiden said. "Unfortunately I have to teach you things, but relax I will allow you to save your virginity for Neji.", he said.

Hinata nodded her head. She didn't want to do this, but she figured it would be good practice for Neji when they were finally together. She hoped that he was her father's choice of husband for her. Raiden led her to an upstairs bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He didn't want to be doing this now and here with her, but Hiashi had helped him out a lot and he owed him a favor. He had began to date Hinata until they came up with candidates within in the Hyuuga clan for her to date. He had accepted and this was the last thing he had to do. He would help her to make it seem as though he took her virgintiy, but in real life he would leave her to the one she loved Neji Hyuuga. He bent down over her and kissed her moving his tongue across her lips in an attempt to gain entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and he took that opportunity to allow his tongue to slip in. He kissed her passionately and like the way she kissed him back. Her small frame pushed up more against his and he slipped his hand up her shirt playing with her breasts. She moaned out loud and ran her hands up and down his back. He slipped a hand down her pants and rubbed his fingers against her jewel of desire until he felt her come.

"Well Hinata", he said getting up and breathing heavily "that's it for your first lesson... let's continue this in the morning", he said pulling the cover up over them as they both fell into a deep sleep.

---

Neji and Aida were at the lake looking up at the moon. Aida had glanced over at her companion a few times and just smiled. She had never figured Neji as the type of person who did things like this on a daily basis and just enjoyed his company. He was fun to spar with not to mention he was a great person to talk to whenever he did talk. It was getting late and Aida had to go home.

"Well I need to get back to my place", Aida said to him.

"Alright, shall I walk you home?", Neji asked her.

"I would like that.", Aida said to him and then two of them went to her house.

Neji walked her to the door and then looked into her eyes. She was shorter than him and he knew she lived alone in this big house as most of her family had migrated back to Kirigakure. She smiled up at him and Neji felt the strangest urge to kiss her and touch her, but did his best to supress it. He found her attractive....very attractive but his heart belonged to another. He could not and would give into primal instincts.

"I guess you want to get home...", Aida said to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and smiled.

The next thing they both knew is that they were kissing fiercely and passionately and Neji had her pinned up against her fromt door. She opened the door and they both fell back on to the carpet as she kicked the door shut. Neji removed his hair tie and hers kissing her more passionately. He wanted this to be Hinata and she wanted this to be Raiden. Aida kissed him back her hands going through his hair. He smiled and nibbled on her neck a bit more as his hands moved to remove her shirt. She let him and removed his as well. He kissed her chest licking her hardened peaks. She moaned in pleasure as his hands dipped into her pants and between her legs. Neji pushed them in deeper until he ran into her maiden barrier. He paused and looked at her confused.

"You're still a virgin?", he asked her.

Aida nodded blushing in embarassment.

Neji sighed. "I can't finish this. I want you to be with the one you love as your first and I want Hinata to be my first.", he said to her.

"Wait you're still a virgin?", Aida asked him confused.

"Yes. I have always thought it would be wonderful to have Hinata be my first on our wedding night.", Neji said blushing.

"That sounds so sweet, Neji. Well I have no problems with that what-so-ever.", Aida said. "It is late though. Would you like to spend the night?", she asked.

"Yeah sure. Mind if I share your room with you?", Neji asked her.

"Not at all", Aida said and led Neji to her room where they both got under her covers and went to sleep.

----

The next few days went pretty much the same between Hinata and Raiden. He taught her everything he possibly could except for taking what was most precious to her.

"Well I believe it's time Hinata", he said to her.

"Yes...today is the day I find out who my husband is and my wedding.", Hinata said.

"Well let's go", he said to her.

She nodded and the two of them went to the Hyuuga mansion.

---

Neji went to Aida's house early that morning. Aida answered the door and looked at him smiling.

"What is it Neji?", Aida asked.

"My uncle wants to see me about something important and asked me to invite you along as well.", Neji said.

Aida nodded and left with Neji. She was wearing her ANBU uniform and followed him quickly to the Hyuuga mansion.

---

Both parties arrived there at the same time and Hiashi invited them into the house and then into his study where tea was being served. After a few minutes of intese quiet Hiashi finally spoke up.

"It has come to my intention Miss Hiwatari that you and my nephew are dating. Is this correct?", Hiashi asked Aida

"Yes, Hiashi-sama", Aida said to him.

"I must ask you to stop your relationship today. You two can no longer be together.", he said.

"May I inquire as to why Hiashi-sama?", Aida asked.

"Yes. And here we are at the second topic I wished to discuss with you all. Neji, I have chosen you to be Hinata's husband. Do you accept?", Hiashi asked him.

"Only if Hinata-sama wants me", Neji said.

"Well...?", Hiashi said to Hinata.

"Yes...I would love to marry Neji", Hinata said smiling and blushing.

Hiashi smiled. He was glad he picked someone who would be the best choice for his beautiful daughter.

"Well then I would like to invite Miss hiwatari and Mr. Uchiha to join the celebration.", Hiashi said.

"Of course Hiashi-sama", Aida said

"I shall attend", said Raiden.

"Great the wedding will take place as soon as Hinata and Neji go and get dressed", Hiashi said and dismissed them.

The wedding was beautiful and even though it was quick, the Hyuuga clan spared no expense. Aida watched as the newly wed couple danced toghether allowing themselves a few kisses here and there in their dancing. She thought it was beautiful and soon enough it was getting late and she needed to go home. It was raining out and the festivites had been moved indoors as to not spoil the wedding celebration.

Aida walked up to Neji and Hianta. "Congratulations...",she said to them.

"I-I'm sorry I took Ne-", Hinata started to apologize, but Aida cut off.

"I wasn't in love with Neji.", Aida stated.

"Then who do you love Aida-chan", Hinata asked.

Aida smiled. "Raiden Uchiha", she said to her.

Neji smiled at Aida. "Well good luck", he said to her.

"Thank you Neji", Aida said smiling warmly back.

Aida went into the crowd of people and looked for Raiden. She would ask him to walk her home. When she found Raiden, she saw him kissing Hanabi Hyuuga and ran out into the woods crying.

Raiden pushed Hanabi off of him. "I'm not interested in you sorry",he said.

Raiden said his congrats and goodbye to the Hyuuga family and left deciding to take a walk through the woods in the rain.

---

Once the party was over Neji and Hinata were shown to their new room and left alone.

Neji looked at Hinata uncertaintly. "Hinata...", he started.

"Yes Neji", she asked him.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and I hae never done this before.", Neji said. "I underst-"

Hinata cut him off. "I was saving myself for you as well", she said blushing.

Neji smiled and kissed his blushing wife. Hinata kissed him back and Neji slowly led her over to their bed. He gently laid Hinata on the bed and kissed her again this time his lips trailing down her neck. She gasped at his gentleness and he slowly removed her robes. She moved her hands up to block his view of her body, but Neji just gently removed her hands.

"Allow me to gaze upon such a beauty", neji said to her. "Hinata...my beautiful princess..."

Hinata blushed more and then brought Neji's face down to hers and kissed him. He slowly licked her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened my mouth ever so slightly and he pushed his tongue exploring and tasting her mouth. His hands moved up her shirt and massaged her tender flesh beneath. She gasped as his fingers moved down her body and one of them slid into her moist heat. He continued giving her pleasure until she was close to coming. That was when Hinata had stopped him from going any further.

"What is wrong Hinata?", Neji asked concerned.

"I want to explore you as well", she said and Neji nodded standing up.

Hinata smiled and slowly removed her new husbands clothing. "Wow you look...just wow...", she said as her hands moved across Neji's toned chest and lower she cupped him in her hands bending down to taste him. Her tongue flicked across his slit and he moaned. Hinata smiled and then fully put him inot her mouth sucking on him at varying speeds.

"Ah..Hina...Hinata...that feels so good...", he said to her as she continued moving her mouth back and forth.

"Stop...I'm coming...", Neji said as his essence spilled into her mouth.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "Did you like that Neji?", she asked.

Neji's only reply was to kiss her and lay her back on the bed. He kissed her moving down her body to lick her sweet spot. Hinata gasped holding his head to her. He kept going until he felt she was nice and wet. He moved up and positioned himself above her.

"This will hurt at first...", he said and then slowly pushed inside her making sure to break the barrier on the first try.

Hinata winced in pain then twisted her hips from side to side. Neji took that as she was ok and then began moving in and out of her at a faster pace. She started moaning grabbing his hair and moving her hips as well. She came and seconds later Neji came inside her. He pulled out laying next to her.

"I love you Hinata", he said.

"I love you too Neji", she said.

---

Raiden was walking in the woods in the rain when he heard crying. He ran to the source of the crying and saw Aida the girl he was in love with. She looked at him and then hung her head low.

"What do you want?", Aida asked him tears streaked down her face.

"Why are you upset?", he asked standing in front of her.

"I- It's nothing", Aida said looking away.

He moved lifting up her chin to glance into her eyes. "Please tell me what made you cry", he said to her.

"I saw you kissing Hanabi and it hurt me because I'm in love with you Raiden", Aida said to him crying a bit more.

He wiped the tears from cheek as his face moved closer. "I didn't kiss Hanabi back because I want you...Aida", he whispered as his lips came down upon hers.

He kissed her passionately pushing his tongue in her mouth exploring it. Aida kissed him back with as much passion as he kissed her.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I love you Raiden", she said.

"I've always loved you Aida", he said to her and then picked her up bridal style and taking her to his mansion.

He took her to his room, which was not the one he shared with Hinata. Standing her up he removed her clothes and looked at the gorgeous woman who stood before him. She blushed, but instead of hiding removed his clothes. She looked at him her hair wet and clinging to her body and smiled. Before she could say a word he kissed her again this time not holding back his feeling as he kissed her and he knew she was no longer holding back either. He kissed her until she pulled back and pushed him lightly on to his bed. She began exploring him with her mouth and moving her tongue across his nipples and down his chest. She took him into her mouth licking and sucking on him. He moaned out loud as she continued and then promptly stopped her before he came inside her mouth. She looked at him confused and then he flipped over. She tried to touch him, but he held her hands above her head.

"Let me explore you for a bit...I want to be inside you when I come for the first time and when you come for the first time", he said.

She nodded at him as his mouth placed light kisses on her neck. She moaned as he took on of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on the hardened peak beneath it. She gasped out loud and he moved up to kiss her again before licking her sweet spot. She gasped maoning and squirming as he continued his caress of her most sensitive area until he could feel her shaking knowing she was about to come. He moved away then positioned himself on top of her entering her entrance and breaking her maiden barrier in one powerful thrust. She gasped and he gave her time to get used to it. Then he began moving in and out of her in a faster pace than he would've liked to, but she didn't seem to mind. He felt himself getting close and then kissed as they both came together in a series of moans and gasps.

He pulled out of her and looked at her lovingly.

"Will you marry me, Aida Hiwatari?", he asked.

"Yes.", she said and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
